Art 6: Alyssa's Space Ally
Act 6: Alyssa's Space Ally is the sixth episode of Power Rangers Ninja Heat Plot Raizo makes Varla sit and watch as he creates a "real Dailok". He claims Varla is unfit for making them and says he can teach her the ways of being a Dailok Retainer. Varla grudgingly accepts. He creates the warrior Rotorroid from a helicopter he downs while the Pilot escapes. He gives him the mission to find a mysterious bogey that has been circulating around the city. He believes one of the rangers' Ninja Stars may be on it. Over the city, a strange bogey circles the city. This captures Alyssa's attention as she goes to search it. Hector wonders what is with her intrest the bogey and is about to explain it, but Rotorroid attacks and the rangers go to fight him. The Bogey flies over the fight and Alyssa exclaims the Bogey has to be the objective. The rangers don't understand and Rotorroid jumps to capture it before Alyssa can Rotorroid then rides it to the Dailok Dimension. Hector asks Alyssa why the bogey is so important and she tells him that 15 years before her dad's job at NASADA, a space corperation. He took up the family posession, A jewl passed down for the past 400 years and went on a space expidition. However, his shuttle never returned to Earth. Unbeknowest to them, the Jewl was a Ninja Star. Alyssa realized this after joining the team and wondered if it would ever return. She is determined to get it back and hopefully find out if her father is gone or not. Hector decides to help her do it, but Gin and Matt say its to dangerous. However Alyssa knows what she's doing and she and Hector go to her workshop to find Rotorroid on the Radar. Meanwhile, this sucess makes Raizo proud and gives Varla pointers, However this sucess is short lived as Alyssa and Hector jump into the action and look for the Bogey. Raizo goes to use the Ninja Star in his sword but can't handle it and drops it out of a balcony. Angry he sends Rotorroid to find it again, but Alyssa and Hector find it first. After grabing the Ninja Star, it transforms into the Turtle Ninja Star in Alyssa's hand. She uses it to attack Rotorroid. The other three rangers arrive and they finish him off. Varla remarks "That plan worked out great" and grows Rotorroid much to Raizo's anger. The Ninja Heat Megazord doesn't have the ability to fly and the Falcon Heat Megazord isn't strong enough to defeat the Dailok. Alyssa however is able to create the Turtle Ninjazord, and it combines with the zords and makes the Turtle Heat Meagazord. It has a crossbow to shoot down Rotorroid and does. Despite not finding any clues to her fathers location, Alyssa is still glad to find the amemento of his. Raizo curses the rangers for foiling his plans, while Varla rolls her eyes Debuts -Turtle Ninja Star, -Turtle Ninjazord, Turtle Heat Megazord -Rotorroid Category:Power Rangers Ninja Heat Category:Episode